She Was Mine
by MyPureGryffindorSoul
Summary: The inspiration of the fic is the song She Was Mine sung by AJ Rafael.Fred thinks about how he is around his precious Hermione.  Insicurities haunting him. With encouragement from his brother, Fred takes a big step on their relationship.Fred/Hermione.


**One Shot: She Was Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song " She Was Mine" .**

**Pairing: Fred/Hermione**

**AN: Its kinda boring you know. :)) So I recommend you find something else to read for I made this fanfiction for the sake of writing.**

**Dedicated to those who pushed me to write. More liked 'forced'. HAHA LOLJOKE. I'm kidding, bros. I did this for you guys ;))**

_So I hopped on a train 3 in the afternoon__  
><em>_I don't know when I'm coming back, but I hope that it's soon__  
><em>_See, I never thought (I never though)__  
><em>_That I'd have to leave your side (your side)_

Fred Weasley smiled fondly at the picture on his office desk, a picture of his longtime girlfriend, Hermione-Jean Granger and himself smiling towards the muggle camera. It always amazed him how it can never move or do anything else other than staying still. Sighing, Fred propped up his elbos on his wooden desk and placed his head on the palm of his head. He hadn't seen his Hermione for a week already. You see, he was currently having a business trip in Romania and his mother insisted he and his twin, George, visit their older brother Charlie. Right now, he was in his older brother's study where hundreds of books about dragons were placed neatly and organized on the mahogany shelves. He had owled his girlfriend a week ago and was waiting anxiously for a reply. He didn't like to admit it, but he was nearly obssessed with her. Never wanting her around with other men, including **some** of his brothers *cough* RON*cough* who were trying to pin for her.

_It's only physically but know that you will be on my mind__  
><em>_Twenty-four hours at a time__  
><em>_Cause in my eyes, you were mine (you were mine)_

Fred never thought that after all those years that his long-time crush also liked him back. But when he DID finally know, he planned to never **ever** let her go. It always hurt seeing her leave, whether it was to go to an Auror's trip or just to go buy something. He could always feel his heart clench in his chest, shouting for her to return.

" I'm so pathetic, Mione. What would I do without you?" Fred whispered his hands slowly ghosting over the framed picture. " That's because you're in love, stupid." His head replied. Shaking his head, Fred stood up and went to get a glass of water.

_No matter where you go, I won't be very far__  
><em>_Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are__  
><em>_Cause love has no distance baby__  
><em>_Love, love has no distance baby__  
><em>_No, not when it comes to you and me__  
><em>

Fred returned to the study, a glass of water in his hand. He was about to grab a book when he saw the owl drop a letter on the desk where he was just moments ago. Rushing, he placed the glass of water on the desk and tore the envelope open and pulled out the parchment that contained the writing of who he believed was the love of his life.

_See, she wrote me a letter, said the weather wasn't better__  
><em>_But she said that she was doing fine__  
><em>_"I want to see you face to face", that's what she wrote to me that day__  
><em>_And I knew that it was all a sign__  
><em>_So I wrote back with a song, promised it won't be too long__  
><em>_Wanna make up for all our lost time__  
><em>_Cause in my eyes, you were mine (you were mine)_

**Dearest Freddie,**

**Its so nice to finally hear from you. When are you coming back home, love? Crookshank says he misses you too, but not as much as I do. You're probably so happy there seeing the wonders of Romania and all the dragons Charlie takes care of. I hope you stay careful, and no pranks on Charlie, okay? You might hurt him then he won't be able to take care of those adorable baby dragons. Don't worry your shop is going well right now on Lee's hands. He's not braking that much stuff like the last time. By the way, you should probably buy your mother a gift to make up for exploding her garden on your last family reunion. **

**Love you lots,**

**Hermione.**

**P.S. The weather is actually has lighten up here and now people can play open-field quidditch. **

Chuckling lightly, Fred placed the letter back gently inside the envelope and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to write back a reply.

**Hey Mione!,**

**Greetings from Romania, love. Its actually boring here, dear. Nothing to tease, nothing to play pranks on. Every meeting I've been to is so serious and to think it's a meeting about a bloody joke shop! Those gloomy gits need to loosen up in my opinion. And FINALLY the storms there have gone. Nature is the best field for quidditch unlike those closed colloseums with no fresh air. They literally suffocate us in the air. Charlie has been busy with the dragons and George is the one whose doing all the talking right now actually. I have no absolute idea on what to say to those gits. I want to come home soon, love. I need cookies. Charlie's taste like crap.**

**Fred.**

_No matter where you go, I won't be very far__  
><em>_Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are__  
><em>_Cause love has no distance baby__  
><em>_Love, love has no distance baby__  
><em>_No, not when it comes to you and me_

Fred sighed for the nth time that day as he watched the owl from the window take the letter he had just written to his beloved Hermione. " Love-sick, Fred?" He heard from the door. Turning around, Fred saw his twin brother, George, smirking and leaning on the door frame. " Shut up, Forge. You know you are to with Angelina." Fred replied childishly sticking his tongue out. " Oh Yeah Well!.. Actually I don't have a comeback. One, because I did all the talking today in the meeting and Two, because I AM love-sick being away from Angelina." George replied slumping on the armchair next to the armchair Fred was sitting on.

_So I'm going through these boxes, my life's gone off track__  
><em>_It's been three years, she hasn't written back__  
><em>_But in my eyes, she's still mine__  
><em>_And I know it sounds so stupid to be waiting this long__  
><em>_But I'm still in love, and I know I'm not wrong__  
><em>_Cause in my eyes, she was mine_

"Hey Forge."

"Yeah, Gred?"

"Have you ever felt that you were never enough for Angelina?"

"Course I did. Hundreds of times."

"How did you get through it?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

" I just thought that rather than thinking that, I should just be grateful she's still with me."

" Really?"

"Really."

"You're Right."

"You know it, Gred."

_No matter where you go, I won't be very far  
>Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are<br>Cause love has no distance baby  
>Love, love has no distance baby<br>No, not when it comes to you and  
>No matter where you go, I won't be very far<br>Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are  
>Cause love has no distance baby<br>Love, love has no distance baby, no  
>Not when it comes to you and me<em>

Weeks After~~

The aroma of freshly baked cookies and muffins filled Fred's nose as he entered the flat he and George owned. He knowingly followed the said aroma knowing that he would see his Hermione baking his favorite type of cookie, chocolate chip. He wanted it to be always like this. To be always with her. Even if she left him, he won't be very far cause in his head he'll be right where she is. He just hopes everything will work out. And it will all start with the red velvet box he was gripping in his pocket.


End file.
